new surroundings
by marz-senpai
Summary: (first story) after his parents divorce Topher and his mother moves to royale woods. Stuck in a state of sadness he pushes everyone away. Untill he meets his interesting neihbors and developes a new attitude.
1. new place-new people

Topher wakes up a daze, despair sunken into his very being. Looking around the empty room he somewhat expected it to all just be a nightmare, but no his life was reduced to boxes filled with precious sentimental items sprawled across his empty little room waiting to be opened but denied of such fulfillment. He felt no need to axcess his items instead opting to go down stares and see what his mother was up to.

He walked down stairs to the sigjt of his mother unpacking."Heyyy sweety hows my little teddy bear doing". She embraces him in a big loving hug. He does nothing to reciprocate the affection yet he enjoyed his mothers love on the inside feeling relived by his mother's compassion. "so how do you like your new home sweetie" his mother said in a cheery tone. "It's terrible" Topher looks away knowing his mother is trying hwr best to cheer him up. "well how about go get to know the neighborhood im sure by the end of the day you'll love your new home". she said finally relesing him from this long hug. "fine ill go play outside lets just get this fanfiction over with". "fan-..fiction?" tophers mom looks at him with a childish confused face. "Nothing mom bye love you" he rushes his words running out the door to this unknown territory.

Walking out side he see little girls playong in the snow out side of the house next to his.

"The old dude that we bought this house from said that they cause a racket, but its just two little girls thats not bad."

Topher walks up to the little girls hoping to introduce himself.

"hi im christo-". **"stanger danger!!" **the girl in pink yells out hitting topher with with a snowball. "fuck you to then, damn im just trying to-". Two more snowalls pelt him one having a rock hidden in it. Holding his bloody nose Topher trys his best to not blow a fuse. "whatever fuck this shit that old dude was right you guys suck im leaving". "lola!" the little girl with the red hat says in an annoyed tone. "Fiiine" the girl in pick whines. "Im sorry for attacking you, its just when you look this beautiful you have to keep your self safe." The little girl posses like a model. "Yeahhhhh uhh whatever you say, apology accepted i guess. Akwardness aside im christopher marks but you can call me topher." "lola loud, charmed im sure" she says, yet again trying to convey a sense of grace. "and im lana." Nice to meet you two. Suddenly the roof of the house explodes into a green mushroom cloud.

"Holy shit" Topher says nearly falling over from the explosive force. "its fine" lana says unfazed. "Im umm gonna go see if everything is alright." Topher walks up to the front door and knocks. Lucy answers the door but is taken aback at the sight of Topher. Topher is wearing a black unbuttond dress shirt with a white under shirt , and a black bow tie along with black dress pants and white nike air's . His black short black hair and bangs barely covering his right eye brow. its easy to see she is blushing as the red stands in contrast to her pale skin. "h-hi im Lucy." Topher looks up to the sky shaking his fist. "Nope nu un ahh, she is like eight and im thirteen this isnt that kind of fanfiction im not gonna diddle a little kid!" "So your aware of it aswell?" "sadly yes im aware of our situation, but fuck it i dont want to think about it." "Sounds about right, welp your welcome to come in." "Yeah sure" Topher shrugs and walks in.

 ** _yo it's marz here and this is my first fanfic so pleeeeeease review it honestly and give me tips so i can improve for the next chapters. If you find this short sorry but it took me a while to write and if chapter need to be longer ill make sure it happens -sincerly the hentai hero_**


	2. anger

Crawling through the living room Topher can barely avoid all the stuff being thrown. "what the hell is happening" Topher said mouth agape.

"Lynn and Lori are in a huge argument and they have terrible aim," Lucy says somehow keeping her unresponsive demeanor. lucy rolls over to dodge a flower pot that would have hit her. seeing a chance to get to cover, Topher grabs lucy by the hand and dives behind a couch.

"ok were are safe here," Topher says staying as low as possible.

sigh* "safe in your care" Lucy looks up at him

"I don't diddle kids"

"Anyways, this is a really bad fight, we have to stop it, she says slowly scooting over to Topher

"your right this is fucking stupid I'm gonna go tell them to stop this dumb shit" Topher stands up and walks over to the infuriated sisters.

"no Christopher wait!!" lucy yells finally showing some other emotion besides slight attraction. Topher gets hit in the head by a shoe almost immediately.

"stop" lucy yells. The girls freeze surprised at the sound of irritation in there otherwise quiet sister. lynn drops her "weapon" and walks over to Topher. "It's ok he is just knocked out."

"poor guy... wait for sec who the hell is this guy" Lynn queried. "he's my boyfriend" lucy interjects. Lynn wailes on Topher until he catches her fist. He death stares Lynn who looks quite surprised that he was able to fight back. "this joke is getting old so for the last time I don't diddle kids I'm thirteen why would I date an eight-year-old" Topher retorts

"then who the hell you are you dude?" Lynn was still confused on what's going on not only is there a complete stranger but more puzzling was that he easily caught her punch. Lynn is no sissy with her combat training and strength she can easily take on anyone her age male or female.

"I'm your new neighbor."Topher takes a seat admiring her _personality_ in the process he was definitely a boob man of which she was lacking but her muscular lower half caught his eye and blah blah blah sexual description fuck it lets just cut to dialogue.

"our writer sucks ass"

"writer?- nevermind, why are you here anyway" Lynn gives a suspicious look at Topher

"I just wanted to introduce myself"

"well-"

" **BUT AS SOON AS I SAY HI I GET PELTED WITH ROCKS HIDDEN IN SNOW"** Lynn flinches a bit at this sudden outburst

"but-"

 **"THEN I KNOCK ON THE DOOR HOPING TO JUST MEET MY NEIGHBORS AND TREAT MY OBVIOUSLY BROKEN NOSE"**

Lynn cowers in fear feelings small compared to Topher's angry shouts

" **AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I KNOCK ON THE DOOR?"**

"you uhh.."

 **"I get hit on by an eight-year-old and SNIPED BY A FUCKING NIKE CLEAT."**

Toher sees his reflection in the window and after realizing he is being too hard on her he takes a deep breath and turns around.

"I'll see you all later.." he attempts to leave but something is holding on to him

"wait don't go" Lucy says holding onto his leg

Topher slowly turns around and looks her dead in the eyes (well more like dead in the bangs) "I'll say it for the last time"

" _I do don't diddle kids"_

he pushes He her off and walks back home

lori shoots them both a motherly "you better go fix it" look

 ** _15 minutes later_**

Topher sits on the couch reading fanfiction with tissue blocking up his bloody nose

 ** _*knock*_**

 ** _*knock*_**

"I'll get it" Topher's mom answers the door

Topher sits on the couch wondering h

who it is, he can't hear anything but a muffled conversation

gasp* "you already have a girlfriend teddy?"

Topher's mom shouts.

"goddamnit" he mumbles

He walks to the door, moves his mom out of the way, and slams the door on the two girls before they can say anything

"that was rude teddy"

"its Topher"

"not while you still look so cute"

"more importantly, you already have a girlfriend?"

Topher mom makes a sly face

"your such a dirty dog teddy"

"she is eight mom"

"don't worry I'll still love you even if you're a pedo"

" **I don't diddle-** ugh nevermind"

"you need to go-"

"I know mom ill go say sorry"

she smiles and hugs him

"But marz is lazy so I'll do it next chapter"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _hey its marz I haven't updated in a while and I kinda abandoned the story but thanks to a friend I decided to keep on going_**

 ** _thanks psy_**


End file.
